Goddaughter 1st in the Caden Series
by shannyfish
Summary: What happens when you have two Godparents and they have become arch enemies? Well, Madison finds out when she is torn between Adam and Mason Eckhart the two people her parents once trusted with her life...First in the Caden Series
1. Genomex Versus Mutant X

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Goddaughter"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
A young girl was walking down a rather empty street for an average Saturday morning. She had blonde, medium length, curly hair and deep blue eyes. She was nineteen years old and she was on a mission of sorts. What happens when you have two godparents who used to be friends and now are enemies? She thought about her problem as she passed a man opening his shop and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Well, at least it looks like a nice day," she said aloud. She wore a full length royal blue cloak with light blue lining and silver accents. She walked to the end of the sidewalk and waited at the corner her godfather had instructed her to stay at. She looked at her watch quickly. He's late, where is he? she thought, maybe he forgot me? Worse things have happened. Just then five black SUVs pulled up, Mason Eckhart stepped out to greet his goddaughter. "And I thought that I would be the late one."  
  
"I am sorry that I am late. I had to fix some loose ends," Eckhart appoligized.  
  
"What's with the escort?"  
  
"It's because you're just so special."  
  
"No really. What's going on Mason?"  
  
"I told you it's because you're special that's all."  
  
"Really?" she reached into the hidden pocket on the inside of her cloak and held onto her cell phone. "Have our plans changed?"  
  
"Plans always change."  
  
"I see," she told him and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't walk away! You have no where to go!" Mason Eckhart told her as he walked up to catch her by her shoulder and turn her around to face him only to inject her arm.  
  
"That was a mistake!" she told him as she pushed 1111 into her cell phone and then send.   
  
"Really? What do you have back up or something?" he asked.  
  
"They'll be here soon enough," she told him as she began to fell the effects of the drug kick in. It was getting hard to stand up let alone keep her eyes open. But she stood there and tried to keep her eyes focused on Eckhart.  
  
"Getting tired, are we?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"Really? You could have fooled me."  
  
"That's enough, let the girl go," came a voice from behind Eckhart.  
  
"Mr. Kilmartin. I'm not even touching her," Eckhart told Jesse and then noticed that all of Mutant X was there, even Adam. "Get them!" Eckhart's GS Agents went off and a fight ensued and of course in only a few minutes Mutant X had won and Eckhart was taking off. She couldn't hold on any longer and finally collapsed, but Adam had caught her in time. He checked her pulse and then he temprature.   
  
"She's burning up, we need to get her out of here!" Adam told them as he picked her up.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, who is she Adam?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Her name is Madison Isabelle Caden. She's my goddaughter. Her parents dies when she was three and she tends to live with her aunt and uncle. Mason and I were choosen as he godparents before her parents died, back when we worked together at Genomex."  
  
"Is she a New Mutant?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yes, not that I know exactly what kind of New Mutant or even if she's shown the abilities. When she was born she had a never before seen disease that they named the Caden Disease after her. It's when your body uses up all of the sugar too fast so when it needs some it's actually starved itself. So, her parents brought her to Genomex. Her parents were great scientists also, but they weren't medical scientists. She was better and they didn't want to question it, they just wanted their daughter to see her first birthday."  
  
"She wouldn't have lasted a year?" Emma asked. "Her parents must have been so scared."  
  
"So was I. She was the smallest patient I had seen at Genomex. She was barely three and half pounds when she was born. I don't know how she didn't end up in neonatal ICU."  
  
"So, you have no idea what her powers are? Sort of a surprise then?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?" Adam asked him confused.  
  
"Good, that you don't know everything it lets us know that you are HUMAN."  
  
"I see."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Madison Isabelle Caden

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Goddaughter"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Eyes looked up, but only saw a white ceiling. Those eyes scanned the room to find that no one was around. Sliding off the table and then crouched on the floor. Slowly walked out of the medical unit, Madison stayed close to the ground. Madison looked down and noticed that he clothes had been changed. She had been changed into a light weight crepe-like white capris, a flare bottom, sleeveless tunic top, and just her barefeet. Hey it worked! It was light weight and she could move easily in it. She stopped and looked up at the structure. "I know where I am!" she exclaimed softly. She walked forward until she heard a sound behind her. Five sets of footsteps. "Hello keeper."  
  
"Welcome to..." Adam started.  
  
"Sanctuary," Madison finished. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Yes. So, I see that you haven't changed."  
  
"Would you want me to?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"You're wondering what New Mutant powers I possess?"  
  
"How?...You're a psionic!"  
  
"Don't be so sure," Madison told him.  
  
"You can do more?" Adam asked.  
  
"Don't be rude Adam," Madison said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Adam, can you hear me? I'm in your mind...How would you classify me? Wait...you haven't introduced me to your children! Do I have aunts and uncles? Have you told them about me?  
  
"Adam?!" Jesse said alarmed at Adam's silence slightly shaking him.  
  
"A...Yes! Sorry."  
  
"What's going on?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Adam, are you okay?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. And yes you are correct I am being rude," Adam said directing the latter of his comment to Madison.  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Emma this is Miss Madison Isabelle Caden. Madison, this is well Mutant X."  
  
"Like I didn't know that!" Madison told him. "You know I seriously need my clothes back."  
  
"You can't leave just yet."  
  
"I can leave when I deem fit."  
  
"Madison..."  
  
"What?" Madison turned away and then turned back around. She had changed from the white to a darker outfit. She now had on black shoes that were ankle length and had no strings or ties, black flared full length pants, a long sleeved deep violet shirt that had slight traces of silver embedded in it, and her hair had been pulled back and up. "See, isn't that better?"  
  
"Yea...ah. How did you do that?"  
  
"Magic?"   
  
"Very funny, but I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because magic doesn't exist."  
  
"Neither does god, but people still believe in him."  
  
"Yes, well that's different."  
  
"Next you'll be telling me that there are no wee folk out in Eire."  
  
"Madison, how many times do I have to tell you that faeries, leprachauns, and other myths of that sort do NOT exist?"  
  
"As many times as I have to tell you that god does not exist, but somehow you and Mason thought that you were god."  
  
"Who taught you to be so smart?"  
  
"Genetic I guess?"  
  
"Yes, well your parents were both brillant."  
  
"And so are my uncle and aunt and all of the people I've known all my life."  
  
"So, what were you doing with Mason?"  
  
"Meeting him. Seeing if he had really decided to played one of heaven's angels."  
  
"Mason Eckhart is no angel," Brennan said.  
  
"Yes, he's Satan. God's fallen angel. See it's perfect! Adam, you can play god and Mason will play the devil."  
  
"And who will you play?"  
  
"Madison Isabelle Caden, hopefully thousands of galaxies away by the time you two go up head to head."  
  
"Space, huh?"  
  
"Outer space even."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Now where were we?"  
  
"Umm...you did it on purpose! Do you not want me to find out the full extent of your abilities?"  
  
"Yes, exactly!" 


	3. secrets

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune does.  
  
  
"So, Adam what do you think?" Emma asked.  
  
"About her?"  
  
"About Madison," Brennan clarified.  
  
"She's definately different. She had psionic abilities, but there's something else..."  
  
"Maybe it's evolution, and not an experiment gone wrong?" Madison suggested walking into an area Mutant X thought that they had more than sealed off.  
  
"How?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"There were three sets of doors that were locked," Jesse said.  
  
"They WERE locked until I simply bypassed them."  
  
"How?" Jesse asked interested.  
  
"Easily and without detection."  
  
"Obviously, but HOW?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"Madison, please tell me the extense of your powers?" Adam asked.  
  
"That would simply be too easy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Adam, there are some times in life when we must take a leap of faith...and that is certainally come up for you and yours. I must leave for a time, Eire is calling me home." Madison began to back away and suddenlly her cloak was on her and then she eventually just disapeared.  
  
"Where did she go?!" Adam asked aloud frustrated.   
  
"Air?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Eire is what the Irish call Ireland. She's gone to place of her ancestors. There's something wrong!"  
  
"Adam?" Emma asked as she began to collapse.  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"They're gathering...somewhere that is an old power area," Emma said.  
  
"Who Emma?" Adam asked.  
  
"Madison, I can see her and five others clearly. Like I'm suppose to know..."  
  
"Brennan take care of her. Jesse, Shalimar," Adam said as he headed for the computer area with them following. "We need to search for old monuments that could be thought of as a power source area. A sacred area used by the Celts."  
  
"What about Stonehenge, Adam? It's not on Ireland, but pretty close," Jesse suggested.  
  
"Let's search that and see what we come up with."  
  
"I've got something. It's legend, but it's about Ireland AND Stonehenge," Shalimar said. "It says that giants moved the rocks that now form Stonehenge from Ireland to England, so they would have originated from Ireland."  
  
"If the myth is true," Jesse added.  
  
"It's all we have to go off of," Adam said as he headed out to the Double Helix with Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and a recovered Emma following. 


	4. Stonehenge

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune does.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Goddaughter"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
It was the end of June, June 21st to be exact, and in England the skies were dark and gloomy. Winds were whirling about and the clouds threatened to pour at any minute. Sailsbury, England where Stonehenge lay Mutant X landed the Double Helix. They cautiously approached the stone circle not seeing anyone around. Soon Mutant X was joined by Mason Eckhart and a few of his minions, but still no Madison. "What are you here for Adam?"  
  
"Probably looking for the same person as you, Mason," Adam told him.  
  
The skies grew darker and began to thunder. The GS Agents collapsed and suddenlly six cloaked figures appeared around Mutant X, and Mason Eckhart. The bodies of the GS Agents had disapeared. "What's going on here?" Eckhart demanded.  
  
"A sacrifice is demanded!" came a deep voice from under one of the cloaks. And he pointed a finger into the circle at Eckhart. "Which shall we take?"  
  
"You have disturbed the balance of power," a light female accused pointing at Adam.  
  
"The Summer Solstice has begun," another male voice came and pointed at Emma.  
  
"It cannot end before it is over," a soft voice said pointing at Jesse.  
  
"What is over?" Jesse asked back and the thunder clashed louder above their heads.  
  
"The end of days has begun," said the next to the last person. He pointed at Shalimar.  
  
"End of days?" Adam repeated a bit puzzled. Adam looked at the sixth figure, the one who hadn't spoken yet. The figure was the only one dressed in white, what did it mean? All of the rest were in royal blue. All six were in full length hooded cloaks which only revealed a small amount of the dark clothing that they were all wearing underneath except the one in white who was wearing white. "What is this?"  
  
"You shall all answer to whatever gods you hold dear!" the one in white announced and pointed at Brennan and then they all lifted their arms to the dark heavens.   
  
The first that had started the accusations began the chant. "Craft the spell in the fire!" he said and his cloak turned scarlett red and the hood came down to reveal a light skined young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Craft it well; Weave it higher!" she continued and her cloak turned light blue and the hood falling back revealed that she was a young woman with short red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Weave it now of shining flame!" the next contniued and the cloak changed from its royal blue to green. The hood fell back to reveal a young man with light blonde spikey hair with blue eyes.  
  
"None shall come to hurt or maim!" the next figure's cloak turned to a vibrant violet and revealed a long, curly blonde haired, blue eyed young woman.  
  
"None shall pass this fiery wall!" the last figure originally in blue cloaks contnued the chant. His cloak turned to yellow. He was young also, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"None shall pass. No, none at all!" the white cloaked figure finished the chant and her cloak turned dark blue and then all six cloaks turned white, the stone circle was lit by instant candlelight and the rain began to fall from the sky. The last hood fell back to reveal Madison Isabelle Caden.  
  
"Craft it well; Weave it higher! Weave it now of shining flame! None shall come to hurt or maim! None shall pass this fiery wall! None shall pass. No, none at all!" the cloaked group continued chanting the chant over and over again, heads and arms lifted to the sky. The lightening and thunder along with the cold rain came down even harder on Stonehenge. A lightening bolt hit one of the stones and scared Mason Eckhart into running from the stone circle. The group stopped the chanting and a light came from the group and formed in the sky above them. They repeated the chant once more and the ball of light hurled down to the middle of the circle raising the six above the ground and then the light went into Madison and they all fell to the ground.   
  
Adam and the rest of Mutant X went quickly to check on all of the young adults. Adam had Madison in his arms. "Come on Madison, breathe!" She was the only one that wasn't getting up.  
  
"She's not breathing?" one of them asked.  
  
"No!" Adam said.  
  
"Move over!" the man laid Madison on the ground and placed his hand on her upper chest. His hand glowed and Madison drew in a breath. He rolled her over on her side and laid down next to her holding her. "Madison?"  
  
"You didn't lose me," Madison told him.  
  
"Yet," one of the other corrected.  
  
"WHAT was that?" Brennan asked.  
  
"We scare the hell out of Mason?" Madison asked.  
  
"I'd say so," Shalimar answered.  
  
"That was the point!" Madison said as she was helped to her feet.  
  
"That was the point of all of this?" Adam asked.  
  
"It was fun, huh?"  
  
"That wouldn't be the word I'd use."  
  
"Come on, Adam you know it was great!"  
  
"Do you almost die on all of your set ups?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Only when we're using that much energy," the spikey haired man said.  
  
"I'm fine. So?"  
  
"No Madison!"  
  
"Come on Michael!"  
  
"Madison! Come on no more craziness," Michael pleaded.  
  
"Yeah that's for Chris to do!" one of the women said.  
  
"Hey!" argued Christopher.   
  
"Be nice children!" the third woman warned.   
  
"We should be going now," the last man said.  
  
"Wait! Who are all of you? And where are you going?" Adam asked.  
  
"Madison Isabelle Caden."  
  
"Michael Ian Caden, her cousin."  
  
"Devann Anne Taylor."  
  
"Christopher David Eliot."  
  
"Ryan James Black."  
  
"Fiona Danai Sinclair."  
  
"And we're going on another adventure," Madison said.  
  
"To where?" Adam asked.  
  
"Dublin? Cairo? Zaire?"  
  
"Uh huh and do you uncle and aunt know about it?"  
  
"We are all at least eighteen," Chris interrupted.  
  
"Chaparones are so overrated!" Devann said.  
  
"I vote Cairo!" Fiona told them.  
  
"So, will you at least keep in touch?" Adam asked.  
  
"I will keep in touch AND come and visit every now and then."  
  
"Will I never know what powers you hold? Or all of you hold?"   
  
"If you really need to know then why don't you work more on identifying what DNA signatures I have and the rest of us. You know the foundation all have our DNA samples just ask my aunt and uncle."  
  
"See you soon?" Adam asked as the group began to leave.   
  
"Very soon," Madison said as she hugged Adam. "But always know that I will be with you..."  
  
"And I with you..."  
  
"Goodbye Adam. Nice meeting you all!" Madison left with that and headed away from the stone circle.   
  
"Goodbye," Adam said to himself.  
  
"Let's go home?" Brennan suggested.  
  
"I agree," Emma said and Brennan pulled Emma towards him.  
  
"Then let's go home!" Adam said as he pulled his children toward him and they headed to the Double Helix.  
  
  
  
The End... 


End file.
